


Just You

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Cross Academy is full of surprises from the students to the headmaster.So... Where do you fit in?





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen this anime in years... But I did this! I hope you all enjoy!

“(l/n)-san, you have been requested by the Headmaster. Please go swiftly,” Yagari said as he walked into the class.

The girl ran a hand through her (h/c) hair and looked out the window at the bright moon. She didn’t feel like walking to his office, but she knew better than to just ignore his wishes. Kaname shot her a look and a nod of his head before the girl stood and walked out of the building.

“(l/n)-sama!” a few Day Class students called out for her, even though they were supposed to already be in their dorms, asleep. Sighing, she greeted the three Day Class students and even accepted the flowers the three girls had brought up, before going to the Headmaster’s office.

“Kaien, you’ve called for me?” (f/n) spoke as she opened the door to his office, not bothering to knock.

The blonde man looked up from his desk, those beautiful hazel eyes locking with her (e/c) ones. He watched as she locked the door behind her and slowly made her way to stand in front of his desk. She was nervous about something, he knew that, but what it was, he didn’t know.

“What seems to be the matter, (f/n)? You’re awfully nervous.”

The pureblooded vampire scoffed as she crossed her arms. No matter if he was the vampire hunter or a headmaster, he still managed to get under her skin, but they were lovers so that is what they do.

“You do realize that the students are beginning to talk, right? All of the Night Class knows about us, given that we know you were a former vampire hunter and I am the next Clan leader of the (l/n) family. However, the Day Class is awfully suspicious.”

Kaien stood from his desk and walked over to his shorter girlfriend, one hand resting on her shoulder. She was right. Maybe Kaien was making their relationship a little too obvious, but he didn’t even care. (f/n) was 180 years old, making her eighteen in appearance.

“Am I not allowed to see my girlfriend before I sleep?” His hand ran up her shoulder and to her neck, brushing over the soft skin.

“We do share a room, Kaien. You couldn’t wait until after classes had ended?”

“By the time you return to our room, the Day Class has exhausted you and I must be awake since the Day Class students, Yuki, and Zero are constantly in and out of the office.”

The pureblood pulled away from her lover and stalked towards the door in the back of the office, it was the door that led to the room the pair shared. (f/n) easily opened and closed the door as she found solace in the room. Her extraordinary vampire abilities were very useful. She heard Kaien click his tongue in disapproval and sit down at his desk ten seconds before there was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” Kaien said as he moved around papers on his desk. (f/n) listened closely to the conversation only to find that it was only Yuki and Zero.

Finding it safe enough, she opened the door and walked back into the office, standing behind Kaien’s desk. Yuki and Zero were not surprised to see her come from the bedroom, knowing the type of relationship between the two. (f/n) stood silently, waiting for the two to leave before locking the door again.

“So, Kaien, is there any reason you needed me here right now?” the pureblood asked again, obviously bored.

“Come here,” Kaien said as he pushed his seat away from the desk.

(f/n) sat on his lap, wondering just what the hell her lover was planning. Kaien wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other on the side of her neck. (f/n) should have been scared, given that Kaien had been the vampire hunter that had actually hunted her down when she was little. She was a powerful pureblood, on par with her favorite cousin Shizuka Hio and her friend Kaname Kuran.

“May I have a taste?” Kaien asked as he brought his lips to her neck, placing a soft kiss on the area he wanted to bite.

“Would it please you, my love?”

“Yes, so long as you take a bite of me as well.”

“Then do as you please, Kaien.”

The vampire hunter bit in the pureblood and took some of her blood. This was a ritual to the pair, this is how the head of the (l/n) Clan relaxed when she was stressed with her lover. The couple was odd, yes, but somehow they made it work, simple checks and balances.

Kaien’s hands ran up the bare thigh of his lover, stopping when his fingers touched the edge of her skirt. He was in a mood and he so desperately needed her. It had been weeks since the pair were last intimate together, given that she was away with clan meetings, pureblood meetings, and the whole situation with Rido. It had put a strain on the couple, a strain that they had not experienced since they had first met each other back when he was hunting her.

 

_‘Blood splattered on the white snow, (e/c) meeting hazel. (f/n) stumbled to her feet as she held her side, blood slipping between her graceful fingers. The vampire hunter in front of her had managed to stay on his feet during her counterattack, even though she had managed to gash his shoulder._

_“Who are you?” (f/n) asked, anger seething through her body._

_“I am Kaien Cross, vampire hunter. I am here to end you (f/n) (l/n) of the (l/n) Clan!” He pointed his sword at her, the resolve never wavering in those eyes of his._

_“Why have you come for me? I have done nothing but take my position as the head of my clan.”_

_“You have immense power, even though you are only 150 years old. I have come to end you before you can cause your own havoc.”_

_The pureblood stared at the vampire hunter and coughed up blood. She wouldn’t last long in this current state. She needed to do something._

_“Kaien, I have no reason to instigate. I intend to keep my clan and myself in good standing. If you kill me while I am innocent, then not only will you anger the (l/n) clan, but also the Kuran Clan and the Hio Clan. We are all related. Besides, you have vampire blood coursing through your veins as well.”_

_This seemed to catch his attention. He couldn’t let his own foolishness end the lives of hundreds of humans all to revenge this girl._

_“Fine. I will spare your life, but you must attend Cross Academy. I will be able to watch you there.”_

 

Kaien pulled the red ribbon away from her uniform, his lips interlocked with hers. His fingers twitched as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to get closer to him. There was nothing that the couple wanted more than to just enjoy each other without the titles, without the responsibility, without the secrets and this could be the opportunity they were waiting for.

“Stay with me, (f/n). Please.”

“If that is what you wish, my dear, then I shall stay here with you.”

The couple was tired of the charade of being headmaster and student. They just wanted to be known as lovers, and they were going to take the first step, right there in that office.


End file.
